Epilogue: Nami's Calls
by XaccemFlare
Summary: This continues where Nami's calls left off. Warning the content has yaoi and may be inappropriate for viewers under 16. You have been warned. Enjoy the lemon.


**Below is a lemon epilogue.**

I panted from running home with extra weight to carry. We were both freezing from being in the water. Luckily, my master wasn't home tonight. I rushed up to my room and gently settled down Ven's elegant frame on my sheets to keep him warm. His slender frame had an underdeveloped six pack abs. I traced his abs upward to his nipple and flicked it.

"**Gasp..."** Ventus shorten his breath and shivered from my playful act. His exposed body had little imperfections, so pure and untainted. Ven huddled his arms up to his shoulders. I began stripping my wet attires. My boots were off instantly, my beeches and coat removed more slowly. I wanted Ventus to enjoy my presentation. I motioned my body to slip off my soaked shirt. When I could see again, Ventus drooped his mouth opened.

"Vani, y-you're beautiful." My years training as a blacksmith build an attractive tone body. I went onto Ventus and peered into him.

"Ven, are you sure about this?" I felt hesitant because I just learned the past twelve years; I had a best friend watching over me.

"I waited for twelve years to be with you. I can't wait any longer," he groaned seductively. I stopped thinking and took him inside me.

"Nooo…. mhmm…" He weakly protested my mouth devouring his member. My tongue played with his slit, tasting some pre cum. I trailed his length two more times. I sucked his scrotum and held one of his testes in my mouth.

"Ahhahh...**pant**…. ahhh…" His moans turned me on. I pressed his legs up against his chest. He helped hold them in place as I stripped down my pants to reveal my hardened cock. I could hear Ventus trembling at the sight of my engorged penis.

"Don't worry, I'll go slowly." I gave Ven a rim job. Tasting his anus was the fun part. Flicking and teasing him. He moaned with delight. I lubricated my fingers for the next part. I could feel tightness of his anal cavity. I must have hit something right because he prematurely came. I rubbed some of his semen on my lips and kiss him. I wanted him to taste what I tasted, something beyond sublime. After performing the stretches to prevent tearing his inside, I positioned myself to his entrance.

"Vani… I'm scared," He quivered like an infant. This was more entertaining than the sex itself.

I hummed to him, "Ventus… This will hurt, but you'll enjoy it afterwards." I pressed against him. His inside squeezed against my dick. The intense pressure on my organ was phenomenal. I held his butt up with my hands, groping each cheek. Rocking back and forth, I wanted each penetration to hit Ven's prostate. I could see his eyes rolling back every time I slammed inward.

"Vani…Vanit..ass…" I loved how he kept moaning my name. The heat coming off our body was driving me insane. I wanted to bang him for hours, to make him feel every sensation. He grabbed hold of his cock and started stroking it to my rhythm.

"I'm... g-gonna cum," I said reaching my climax very soon. I removed my penis from his butt just in time to unload it all over his chest. I kept on pumping myself until my cock stopped its spasm. Pools of semen scattered over Ven's chest and face. It was a sexy sight to behold.

Ventus finished up his hand job and mixed his cum pool with mine. I licked the largest concentration of our fluids on his chest. He was enervated from ejaculating twice tonight. I moved up to his lips and shared a cocktail drink of our libido. We swallowed an equal portion and still I couldn't stop licking it off his teeth and tongue. "**Pant…pant**…" Ventus panted and I could see him closing his eyes. I knew in the morning, I would have to explain Ventus to my master. For now, I wanted to celebrate the twelve years of love that grew from our separation.

"Ven…" I kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you more, Vani." He made it sound like a competition. Afterwards, Ventus pressed our body together to keep warm. I gazed at him and admired his golden silk hair. He searched for my spiky coif and tugged once he confirmed my head under his hand. We slumbered blissfully facing one another and kept our fist in each others hair.


End file.
